


现行犯

by Ivansher



Category: Uploader RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “你干嘛呢？”
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship, 花幻 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	现行犯

“你干嘛呢？”

花少北一下逮住那只手，在本人面前晃了晃。

“啊？”某幻愣了一下，“哎，不是，北子哥……”他差点捂脸，最后自暴自弃：

“我就想看看洞有多大。”

花少北扑哧一声笑，“行呗，”他带着对方的手慢慢往回挪，“要不要看仔细点？”


End file.
